custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Before Aura-Nui
Before Aura-Nui is a Bionicle fiction written by 117Jaller. This fiction starts three years before Mata-Nui rises, kills Teridax, and recreates Spherus Magna. After that the characters from this story move to an island in the middle of the Great Ocean! These are the events before Aura-Nui!(Chapters will be added gradually.) Story Chapter 1 "All I wanted... All I wanted was an alright sized bar in a town, where you can shoot someone with a Kordak Blaster if they anger you!" exclaimed the Komau wearing Ga-Matoran. "Well, that'll have to wait lady!" barked the Po-Matoran, walking beside her. A silent Onu-Matoran finally talked for the first time in twenty minutes, his voice quiet beneath the yelling of the Po and Ga-Matoran. "Where are we?" he asked. "Somewhere in the Southern Islands..." the Po-Matoran grumbled, rather annoyed by the Komau-wearer shouting at him. "Whaddya mean somewhere?!" the Ga-Matoran shrieked, rather annoyed. "I knew we shouldn't've spent your widgets on a map from the shady Skakdi two days ago. I mean, I did say!" the Onu-Matoran yelled to the Po-Matoran. "Well, then what was your great idea, tough guy?" demanded the Po-Matoran. The Onu-Matoran was silent. In fact, everyone was silent for a while. The group marched forward through swampy woods, seemingly no adventure or excitement to be had, except for the Ga-Matoran's pet, Willie, skipping around behind them. Willie was a Nuvohk-Va who was domesticated by the Ga-Matoran. She was very mysterious and never told other two Matoran her name. The Onu-Matoran was named Ovex and he was smart. Very smart. His memory was vivid, too, which made him dangerous. The Po-Matoran's was Daron. He was different from other Po-Matoran, since he was always way too serious and was willing to die for virtuity and duty. Other than that, he had the typical traits of a Po-Matoran, however, he was exiled for his behavior, like the rest of the group. Some of the group came along because they were close with Matoran that were exiled. After walking for a few more minutes Ovex asked the Ga-Matoran, "Why do you want to own a bar out of all things?". She responded in a nice manor, something very rarely exited from her mouth, "Y'see, now me and Willie were walking through a town in Voya-Nui and...". "Wait. I hear something..." Daron grunted, interrupting the Ga-Matoran. They looked into the darkness, which barely concealed four silhouettes headed straight their way. Chapter 2 In Progress and to be edited Three Po-Matoran, as well as a Ko-Matoran, stepped from the shadows, surprising Ovex and the rest of his group. They were familiar with them, and were part of their initial group, but had been separated early into their journey. "There you guys are! We were worried sick, looking for you!" exclaimed Daron. "We? I could care less!" spat the Komau-wearing Ga-Matoran. Ovex groaned, "Sorry about her, she... she's a bit cranky." "It's okay, we know how she is," a tan Matatu wearing Po-Matoran interrupted.The Po-Matoran's name was Pez, the wearer of the Matatu, was the tallest of the group. He was muscular and in shape, and, whilst tough, he was rather senstive. Pez was only there because of how close he was to Daron. "Hey!" the Komau-wearer yelled. "Where are we?" another Po-Matoran asked, attempting to avoid conflict. The Po-Matoran was called Jix. He was skinny, but able to pack a punch. He wore a tan Huna and carried a hammer. He came along because of his friendship with Daron and Pez. "In the Southern Isles!" Daron stated, rather positively. "Well, you don't say." the Ko-Matoran chimed, sarcastically. The Ko-Matoran's name was Kes, and he wore a white Miru and was the most stubborn, obnoxious, and loud Ko-Matoran He was exiled because of his personality which made him dangerous and bothersome to others. "Not one more word, Kes. You're on my last nerve." Pez threatened. Most Matoran, especially Ko-Matoran, would back away from conflict but Kes could never swallow his pride."Whatcha gon' do, carver?" Kes taunted, grinning. Pez lost it. He slammed his fist into Kes' mask, knocking Kes onto his knees. Kes was out cold, and covered in mud. There was silence. Everyone was stunned, even Pez, straight after his actions.. He couldn't believe that he let his anger control him like that. "Now that, that right there is a man!" said the Ga-Matoran breaking the silence. She stared at Pez with lust filled eyes. Ovex noticed that the Ga-Matoran had showed emotion other than anger. Pez blushed but still felt bad about hitting Kes. Ovex then picked up Kes and said, "Let's go!" as he looked forward in the lifeless swamp. Chearman hated swamps! Being unexcepted in society never bothered him but being stuck in a swamp because he was unwanted everywere he went upset him. He was happy that he gained friends on the way! Espessaly Sugi! He loved Sugi sense day one! they met as teens they ran into eachother from nasty and mean matoran. They stayed with eachother sence! Chearman met his friend Jeb after being chased out to Voya-Nui village by an angry mob! Grez, Tech, Lilly, and Lee just joined in along the way. Grez was an optimistic cyclops, Tech is a "Rahkshi creature", Lee came up with the name, of Earth who has never been heard spoken before, Lilly is a "Rahkshi Creature" of air, and Lee is a Fe-Matoran wants to be a Le-Matoran so he created a jetpack for himself. The swamp seemed to have no end in any direction! "We need to get shelter before dark!" exclaimed Lee. "What Shelter this is hopless!" exclamed Lilly as she stomped her foot in the mud. "Dont be like that Lilly we'll be fine we just need to make a hut." Lee intergected. Chearman needed to know where they were, so he stepped over to lee and asked him," Is your jet pack working?" "Ya, Why?" he responded. Chearman points above the trees and says,"Go see what is around us." "Would a 'plese' kill you," he muttered as he started his jet pack and flew over the trees. Excitment filled Lees' eyes right when he south and shouted,"Theres a grassland up ahead that its a good place to start a settlement." Chearmen resonded," Yaaaaaaa No." and point in the oposite direction and sad "This way" Lee was mad! Chearman alway treated him bad but he still was consided a Side Kick. Only if Chearman knew why Lee stuck around with him. "Chearman Stop," interuped Grez as Lee lowered from above the trees, "I think Lee is right if we go there well be able to start a home where we can actually saty and live. Or we can do what Chearman says and go around and continue being chaced from villages again." "Fine we'll give it a shot." intergected Chearman. The Fe-matorn smiled, he loved that Grez always had his back, and if he didnt he would leave the group." Pokall did what he had to do, even if he had to break to toa code. His brothers agreed he did the right thing but still he will alway feel different because of it. He is only staying positive for whats left of his team, Which are now turaga, and some loyal matoran which he and his broters saved in the past. Its sad how only half of his team are still together. His to brothers with him Desal and Orax looked up to him, espesally Desal for instance when hes Great Miru was destroyed he got a Great Rau like Pokall. Desal Idoled him it anyoed him but loved his yonger brother. Orax on the other had was the most violent and stronget even as a Turaga. The matoran of the group were all like zombies and Crushes comliang was not helping. For example,"Where the hell are we going?" and "I have mud all over me' and the classic," This is bull s@#!." Pokall didnt know if he should laugh at his words or slap him. The group was getting tired, so Pokall said "We should camp here for the night." A look of relief went across all the matorans faces and everyone got ready to stay. Crush had an anoyed look on his face and said"In the mud, again?" Crushed best friend Talix said, "Yes now stop complaining." Crush srooled his eyes and barked "Fine!" berfore sitting down on a log. Pokall then started giving everone orders. Fristed he looked at two Le matoan and said," Ashen, Lirik gaurd the perimeter while we set up." Then Turned twordes a ga-matoran and said, "Jani Make a small medical aera and keep your 'pet' kratta away from the others, it intimidates them. And Jani also get Saki and Deta to help you." Then he looked over at a large segment of Matoran and commanded "Essen, Talix, Fri, Zek, and Davis make a wire fence to keep the rahi out, Talika, Crush and Gruru. Lastly Dyer take Tath for a scoting the perimeter. I want no Slalkers now move!" Chapter 3 In the unexpored baren wasteland walked two le-matoran one with a komau and a matoran Marhi build and one with a kualsi with a regular build. The komau Wearer was named Ashen! He was pretty laied back like most le-matoran unlike his kualsi wearing friend named Lirik. Lirik was one of the most searious guys he knows.All the orders given to him by Pokall he do it no questions asked. Somethimes Ashen thinks he's some robot of some sort programed to serve."How long do we work-wait for the next gaurd to come out?" Asked Ashen bored out of his mind. To be written.... Characters Watchers * Chearman * Jeb * Sugi * Grez * Lee * Tech * Lilly Turaga * Pokall * Desal * Orax Toa * Rahni * Aurra * Itok * Niki * Lezak Matoran * Daron * Ovex * B.T. * Onex * Pez * Kes * Jix * Talika * Dyer * Tath * Jani * Leth * Mirka * Ashen * Lirik * Zek ;Transformed-Toa-Turaga * Gruru * Galph * Crush * Essen * Saki * Deta * Fri * Popolo Mutated Matoran * Dak * Haphen * Argoh * Talix Skakdi * Bista * Corg * Sepher * Dorge "Pets" *Willie *Slushy Trivia *RaiserOfCain kindly edited parts of Before Aura-Nui. Category:Stories